


mountain adventure with The Them [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: not interested in being nice or accurate [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Exploring, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Make-Believe, Nature, Photocomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: i've used mattel Creatable World bodies and team stacie / harry potter heads for these dolls. they're roughly 1:6 scale like the others. i repainted the hair on the HP guys and gave adam strange eyes, but other than that there's not a whole lot of customizing involved.
Relationships: Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), The Them & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Series: not interested in being nice or accurate [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	mountain adventure with The Them [photocomic]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/49153681711/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/49153888357/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/49153883877/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/49153176783/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> i've used mattel Creatable World bodies and team stacie / harry potter heads for these dolls. they're roughly 1:6 scale like the others. i repainted the hair on the HP guys and gave adam strange eyes, but other than that there's not a whole lot of customizing involved.


End file.
